


Waiting Game

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Isolation, Kidnapping, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Threats of Violence, the people who threatened virgil aren't any of the sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The same letter comes on the same day every year. It has been for the past six years; always without a return address, never signed, written in the same perfect, steady hand that he can never identify. He’s tried everything to figure out who’s sending the letters, who’s writing them, but nothing’s ever come of it, leaving him weary, agitated. Cold.Alone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Waiting Game

_They’re alive. We’re waiting for you. Please come home._

The same letter comes on the same day every year. It has been for the past six years; always without a return address, never signed, written in the same perfect, steady hand that he can never identify. He’s tried everything to figure out who’s sending the letters, who’s writing them, but nothing’s ever come of it, leaving him weary, agitated. Cold.

Alone.

_They’re alive. We’re waiting for you. Please come home._

Each time he reads those words with shaking hands and cold fingers, caught between a sob and a scream. The sender has to know—there’s no other way around it. How else could they know to send the letters on the same date as _that_ day, when everything went to hell? When those _monsters_ ruined his life and took everything from him?

_They’re alive._

A weight lifts from his shoulders. It’s the only relief he gets when he receives these letters. Alive—that’s what he wants. That’s all he could hope for. Alive. Safe. Happy, preferably—even if it’s without him. He could live with that, so long as they’re not being hurt.

So long as _they_ can’t get to them.

_We’re waiting for you._

His lips press into a firm frown. The words are supposed to be comforting—welcoming, even. Yet, each time he reads them, all he feels is dread. Does he even want to know who’s waiting for him? What if it’s a trick?

It wouldn’t be the first time.

_“We’ve been waiting for you,” the other coos as they raise the gun, pointing it at Virgil’s head. “Don’t you want to join our family? I promise, we’ll make it worth your while. We’ll give you anything you want—more than they could ever provide for you!”_

Bile rises in his throat, but he shoves it down. Reads the letter over again. Fixates on the last sentence.

_Please come home._

Virgil looks to the snow falling outside his window, watching as it stretches out to the horizon. He’s weary. Agitated. Cold. _Alone_.

And so very, _very_ far away from home.

_Please come home._

He wants to. God, does he want to. But every time he considers it—

_“If we’re not good enough for you, we’ll just have to give you no other option. Is that what you want? Do you want to be responsible for their deaths?”_

_“Do you want me to kill your family, Virgil?”_

—he knows it would be impossible.

Minutes pass, and finally, slowly, he goes to set the letter aside. However, as he does, he notices something on the back.

His breath seizes in his chest.

Carefully, hands shaking and face paling, he flips it over.

_It’s okay. You’re safe. They can’t hurt you anymore._

_I love you. I miss you._

_Please come home._

_-D_

The tears finally spill over. The letter falls to the floor, landing somewhere by his feet.

But, after six years of waiting, Virgil smiles.

_Maybe this nightmare has an ending after all._


End file.
